


You Have To Go

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [43]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 17





	You Have To Go

“Shit, you gotta go, now!”

“El-“ She pushed him out of her bed, swearing as she popped her head out her door and sighed, motioning him closer. “Baby, seriously, it’ll be fine.”

“You wanna risk the wrath of Aelin? Didn’t think so, Salvaterre.” She smiled cheekily at him, his t-shirt covering her to mid-thigh, her tattooed legs on full display.

“I can take a sorority sister, Lochan.”

She rose a brow and bit her lip, shoving him out as she half closed her door but he cupped her jaw and leaned down to slant his mouth over hers. She sighed into his kiss when something was shouted down the hall and she cursed, pushing him away. “I love you so much but you need to get out or I’ll never see you again.”

He laughed at her dramatics but let her close the door. Only then did he realize he had left his shirt and jeans on her floor and wore now only his briefs. There was a trample of footsteps and he didn’t hesitate to book it down to the back stairwell, past the laughing college girls as they watched, amusement alit in their eyes.

He burst onto the sidewalk in front of the house and swore, running his hand through his hair as he began his walk back to the frat house, ignoring the catcalls and cheers of his brothers as he stalked up the path to the stairs, the light in his eyes daring them to try anything.

He flipped off Fenrys as he lounged in the living room, eyes on the TV. “Get some last night, Lorcy?”

“No, me and El did not fuck and now I’m coming home basically ass out. What do you think, dumbass?” He couldn’t stop the small grin at Fen’s responding cheer as he climbed up the stairs to get to his room, flopping onto his mattress before her parting words struck him and he bolted upright, reaching for his laptop and opening his messages, typing as his heart pounded.

**> >> I love you too Lochan**

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
